The present invention relates to a navigation device for land vehicles, particularly passenger cars and trucks, having a storage for geographical data, sensors for detecting existing travel data, a comparison device, and an information delivery device. The present invention is also related to a method of providing road information to drivers of land vehicles in which geographical data are compared with actual travel data, and, in the event of dangerous situations, a warning is given to the driver.
Navigation devices for land vehicles, also referred to as orientation systems, are known. They assist the driver of the vehicle in finding his way in unknown territories and furthermore of timely noting dangers.
In the known devices, danger-relevant data from the information with regard to the road being traveled are stored, as well as recommended speeds which should be complied with in these regions. It is readily apparent that with the large amount of information which may have to be made available to the driver by such devices, extensive storage devices must be provided, which makes it difficult to integrate such devices in land vehicles, and at least result in a high cost for such systems. Hence, there is a need for a land vehicle navigation device which has reduced storage requirements but which remains safe.